64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Leopoldo the Llama
Leopoldo the Llama is a llama who is friends with Jazz and Adam. He likes to play football (soccer) in South America. However, Leopoldo is actually very antagonistic to Adam at first when trying to play football. Physical Appearance He is a white llama with buck teeth. Personality In his first appearance, he and the other big animals refuse to let Adam play football. Thinking the armadillo is a monster, he gets frightened by the echoing sneezes. He, Jazz, Duddley, and Taco can be mischievous. In his next appearance, Leopoldo and Jazz still do villainous deeds to Adam. This time with Taco, he and the other animals try to scare him while trying to find Annie. Since the Season 2 finale, Leopoldo and Jazz stopped being villainous to Adam and is one of the allies. It is revealed that Leopoldo has reformed and became friends with Jazz and Adam. Appearances Season 1 * The Story of Adam the Armadillo (debut) Season 2 * The Story of the Monster in the Forest * The Story of Annie the Anaconda Season 3 * The Story of the Puffins' Treasure (indirect reference only) * The Story of Jazz the Carnival King * The Story of Leopoldo the Llama * The Story of Tallulah the Toucan Season 4 * The Story of Tallulah's Surprise Present Gallery Animation Ep 8 16.jpg|Leopoldo can be seen from the distance. Ep 8 18.jpg Ep 8 22.jpg Ep 8 23.jpg Ep 8 25.jpg Ep 8 26.jpg Ep 8 28.jpg Ep 8 36.jpg Ep 8 37.jpg Ep 8 42.jpg Ep 8 51.jpg Ep 8 58.jpg|One all! Ep 8 60.jpg|Leopoldo argues with Duddley who should go into the cave first. Ep 8 63.jpg Ep 8 64.jpg Ep 8 65.jpg|Leopoldo's eyes in the cave Ep 8 66.jpg Ep 8 67.jpg Ep 8 68.jpg Ep 8 73.jpg Ep 8 78.jpg Ep 8 79.jpg|Leopoldo's eyes can be seen on the top right. Ep 8 82.jpg Ep 8 85.jpg Ep 8 86.jpg Ep 8 87.jpg Ep 8 89.jpg Ep 45 9.jpg Ep 45 04.jpg Ep 45 11.jpg Ep 45 8.jpg Ep 45 13.jpg Ep 45 F.jpg Ep 45 G.jpg Ep 45 H.jpg Ep 45 J.jpg Ep 45 16.jpg Ep 45 N.jpg Ep 45 P.jpg Ep 45 Q.jpg Ep 45 20.jpg Ep 45 T.jpg Ep 45 U.jpg Ep 45 Z.jpg Ep 45 C1.jpg Ep 45 D1.jpg Ep 45 E1.jpg Ep 45 K1.jpg Ep 45 L1.jpg The Monster in the Forest.jpg Ep 45 M1.jpg Ep 45 N1.jpg Ep 45 P1.jpg Ep 45 Q1.jpg Ep 52 21.jpg Ep 52 23.jpg Ep 52 29.jpg Ep 52 30.jpg Ep 52 31.jpg Ep 52 34.jpg Ep 52 36.jpg Ep 52 37.jpg Ep 52 38.jpg Ep 52 40.jpg Ep 52 41.jpg Ep 52 43.jpg Ep 52 44.jpg Ep 52 45.jpg Ep 52 46.jpg Ep 52 55.jpg Ep 52 56.jpg Ep 52 58.jpg Ep 52 64.jpg Ep 52 70.jpg Ep 52 72.jpg Ep 52 76.jpg Ep 52 77.jpg Ep 52 79.jpg Ep 52 80.jpg Ep 52 83.jpg Ep 52 85.jpg Ep 52 88.jpg Ep 52 89.jpg Ep 52 92.jpg Ep 52 96.jpg Ep 52 99.jpg Ep 52 100.jpg Ep 52 104.jpg Ep 52 107.jpg Ep 52 110.jpg Ep 52 113.jpg Ep 52 114.jpg Ep 52 115.jpg Ep 52 116.jpg Ep 67 14.jpg|Leopoldo does the Llama Lambada. Ep 78 4.jpg Ep 78 5.jpg Ep 78 6.jpg Ep 78 7.jpg Ep 78 16.jpg Ep 78 17.jpg Ep 78 18.jpg Ep 78 20.jpg Ep 78 37.jpg Ep 78 38.jpg Ep 78 39.jpg Ep 78 40.jpg Ep 78 41.jpg Ep 78 42.jpg Ep 78 43.jpg Ep 78 56.jpg Ep 78 65.jpg Ep 78 66.jpg Ep 78 67.jpg Ep 78 68.jpg Ep 78 82.jpg Ep 78 83.jpg Ep 78 84.jpg Ep 78 85.jpg Ep 78 86.jpg Ep 78 87.jpg Ep 78 88.jpg Ep 78 89.jpg Ep 78 90.jpg Ep 78 92.jpg Ep 104 3.jpg Ep 104 17.jpg Ep 104 18.jpg Ep 104 20.jpg Ep 104 22.jpg Ep 104 25.jpg Ep 104 27.jpg Ep 104 28.jpg Ep 104 29.jpg Ep 104 30.jpg Ep 104 31.jpg Ep 104 32.jpg Ep 104 33.jpg Ep 104 34.jpg Ep 104 36.jpg Ep 104 37.jpg Ep 104 39.jpg Ep 104 42.jpg Ep 104 44.jpg Ep 104 47.jpg Ep 104 53.jpg Ep 104 54.jpg Ep 104 56.jpg Ep 104 58.jpg Ep 104 59.jpg Ep 104 60.jpg Ep 104 61.jpg Ep 104 62.jpg Ep 104 65.jpg Ep 104 74.jpg Ep 104 77.jpg Ep 104 81.jpg Misc. Llama.jpg Trivia * He acts like Donita Donata in "Wild Kratts". Those antagonists are very mean to Aviva (in Lawes's Parotia powers) and Adam. * He has eventually stopped being antagonistic since the Season 2 finale. He usually makes Adam and Jazz become friends (or sidekicks). * The "O" from Leopoldo is removed in the French version. * While actually an ally with Jazz, a jaguar can hunt llamas for meat in real life. * Leopoldo has never appeared in the zoo outside Adobe Flash. * His favorite dance move is the Llama Lambada. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of South America Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tricksters Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Llamas